


Sehnsuchtsort

by bluespring864



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Glühwein, M/M, Weihnachtsmarktbesuch, betrunkenes Kochen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/pseuds/bluespring864
Summary: Ein paar Tassen Glühwein auf nüchternen Magen, ein angetrunkener Rechtsmediziner und ein eher noch weniger nüchterner Hauptkommissar - und eine Kochidee, die zumindest Thiel trotz Trunkenheit erst einmal für eine Schnapsidee hält. Was wohl am Ende dabei herauskommt?





	Sehnsuchtsort

**Author's Note:**

> Ihr Lieben, ich freue mich so, dass ich endlich mal wieder etwas für den Tatort fertiggeschrieben habe und euch nun vorsetzen kann :)
> 
> Die Adventskalender-Deadline hat dem zügigen Abschluss zumindest einer meiner vielen Ideen definitiv gut getan.  
> Hier also etwas weihnachtlich Nettes (hoffe ich zumindest...). Wie immer freue ich mich riesig über Kommentare. Ich hoffe, es sind nicht mehr allzu viele Tippfehler drin, hab nicht so oft gegengelesen wie sonst.
> 
> Es handelt sich um das 9. Türchen des [Tatort- und Polizeiruf-Adventskalenders 2018](https://anja79.livejournal.com/28826.html)
> 
> Der Titel stammt aus einem der neuen HG-Songs.

Es war einer dieser grundlos hektischen Tage gewesen.

Sie hatten gar keinen Fall, aber irgendwie…

Monatsbesprechung mit dem Team, und wie immer vor Weihnachten Jahresgespräch mit dem Polizeipräsidenten, der wie nun schon seit mehreren Jahren Thiel eine Schreibtischbeförderung anbot, die er ebenfalls wie immer ablehnte, und dann musste noch eine Akte zur Klemm und Thiel tippte im Zwei-Finger-Suchsystem hektisch seinen Abschlussbericht, und dann streikte der Drucker, und der andere war auf seinem PC natürlich nicht eingerichtet und er winkte nur ab, als Nadeshda in die Mittagspause verschwand. Rief ihr im nächsten Moment hinterher, sie solle ihm ein Wurstbrötchen mitbringen, was sie geflissentlich erledigte.

Thiel aß während der Diskussion mit dem IT-Beauftragten und hörte sich an, dass das doch angeblich alles ganz einfach war. Erst hinterher merkte er, dass auf dem Brötchen neben der gerne verspeisten Essiggurke auch ein Stück Paprika gewesen war, das er hätte runternehmen sollen, weil er die doch nicht gut vertrug.

Irgendwann war der Bericht gedruckt und auf dem Weg zur Staatsanwältin, und dann klingelte das Telefon und…

So ging es weiter.

Und so kam es, dass er ernsthaft Lust hatte, Nadeshda einen Vogel zu zeigen, als diese ihn am späten Nachmittag hochmotiviert und mit strahlendem Lächeln daran erinnerte, dass der gemeinsame Weihnachtsmarktbesuch des Referats anstand.

Er hielt sich zurück, grummelte nur, aber Nadeshda verzog trotzdem das Gesicht.

„Och, nun kommen Sie, das ist jetzt doch ewig ausgemacht gewesen, Chef. Und Boerne ist auch mit dabei.“

Was sollte das denn heißen?

„Der hat mir heute gerade noch gefehlt.“

Nadeshda lächelte wieder. Irgendwie nachsichtig. Gefiel ihm jedenfalls gar nicht.

Aber er war heute Morgen mit Boerne gefahren, und das hieß er müsste jetzt Vaddern rufen und dessen Geschwätz ertragen, weil Laufen war halt doch echt weit und… na dann halt Weihnachtsmarkt.

„Vergessen Sie Ihre Handschuhe nicht.“

„Ist doch gar nicht kalt.“

Aber natürlich hatte Nadeshda recht, bei dem grauen Niesel da draußen wurden die Hände trotzdem schnell klamm.

So gar kein Weihnachtswetter, aber das konnte ja noch kommen. War ja noch ein paar Tage hin bis Weihnachten.

„Da sind sie ja,“ sagte Boerne eine halbe Stunde später, als Thiel sich schon fragte, ob er noch auftauchen würde. Er sagte es ihm direkt ins Ohr, und Thiel fuhr herum und verschüttete beinah seinen Glühwein.

„Wir sind doch kaum zu überhören,“ brummte Thiel, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

Boerne trug einen eleganten schwarzen Mantel, Lederhandschuhe und einen grauen Schal, der teuer aussah. Und gut. Der sah verdammt gut an ihm aus, um ehrlich zu sein. War leichter, ehrlich zu sein, nach ein paar Schlucken Glühwein. Zumindest in seinem Kopf, wo es sonst keiner hörte.

Eine Augenbraue hob sich, um die Mundwinkel zuckte für Sekundenbruchteile ein verächtliches Lächeln, aber Boernes Ton blieb erstaunlich neutral, als er antwortete, und dabei seinen Blick auf den Rest der versammelten Mannschaft fallen ließ.

„Jedem das seine.“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf über die nach der ersten Runde doch wirklich schon extrem lauten und schlechte Witze reißenden Kollegen und grinste Boerne an.

„Sie sind doch auch hier.“

Dieses Mal war es ein feines Lächeln, zu dem sich Boernes Lippen verzogen. Ein schönes Lächeln.

„Aber nicht, um mit dieser Horde Umgang zu pflegen.“

Seine schlanken, behandschuhten Hände machten eine kurze Geste in Richtung von Thiels Kollegen, bevor sie nahtlos dazu übergingen, Thiel den Becher zu stibitzen.

„Hey,“ schimpfte er, als Boerne einen großen Schluck nahm.

„Eine weise Entscheidung, mein lieber Thiel, der helle Glühwein ist tatsächlich deutlich trinkbarer als dieses pappsüße rote Zeugs.“

_Schamlos wie immer._

„Vielleicht sollte ich trotzdem das ‚pappsüße Zeugs‘ trinken, wenn dann mein Becher vor Ihnen sicher ist.“

Es klang nicht mal richtig genervt. Selbst dafür hatte er nach diesem ihn langsam zermürbenden Tag keine rechte Energie mehr.

„Ach papperlapapp. Ich gebe die nächste Runde aus.“

Boerne sagte es laut genug, dass ein freudig erstauntes Raunen durch den Kollegenkreis ging und alle sich zu ihnen umdrehten. Thiel wartete darauf, dass er zurückruderte, aber nein, Boerne zählte nur mit leichtem Kopfnicken durch und stellte sich in die Schlange.

„Was haben Sie dem Professor denn Nettes versprochen, dass er solche Sachen macht?“ kicherte Nadeshda, und Thiel gefiel dieser Ton noch viel weniger als das Lächeln vorhin.

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf und schloss zu Boerne auf, um ihm beim Tragen zu helfen.

„Ich dachte, Sie wollten mit der Horde nix zu tun haben?“ murmelte er aus dem Mundwinkel heraus.

Boerne zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte vor sich hin, allerdings eventuell ein wenig gezwungen. Thiel erinnerte sich mit einem Mal, dass letztes Jahr ganz eventuell alle Boerne mehr oder weniger gemobbt hatten, bis er eine Runde ausgegeben hatte. Damals, nach der einen oder anderen Tasse Glühwein, hatte er es lustig gefunden.

„Also wenn das wegen letztes Jahr… also Sie müssen nicht –“

Sein Gestammel brach abrupt ab, als Boerne ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Ich möchte meine Ruhe haben. Und Sie auch, nicht?“

Damit drehte er sich weg, um die Bestellung aufzugeben, und Thiel war froh darum. In seinem Kopf drehte sich einiges ziemlich schnell gerade, und das konnte nicht an der halben Tasse Glühwein liegen, die er bisher intus hatte.

Boerne hatte ihm zwar eine Frage gestellt, aber die Antwort gar nicht abgewartet. Weil er die Antwort schon kannte.

Es hatte Thiel bei diesen so leicht dahingesagten Worten etwas wie ein Schlag getroffen, etwas Großes, etwas Wichtiges – Boerne war, auch wenn er es sich kaum zu denken traute, irgendwie in den letzten Jahren heimlich still und leise die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben geworden. Es gab schon noch ein paar andere Leute, die ihm wichtig waren; nicht viele, vor allem Lukas, natürlich, Lukas war da immer, aber Lukas war weit weg, und Boerne war hier, hatte ihn nur kurz angesehen und ein paar Worte gewechselt und schon gewusst, wie es Thiel heute ging.

Ausgerechnet Boerne.

Und wo er früher hundert Gründe gehabt hätte, warum er Boerne lieber auf Abstand halten sollte, warum Boerne der letzte war, dem gegenüber er ein offenes Buch sein wollte, fiel ihm heute keiner mehr ein.

Nicht ganz wie ein Verdurstender, aber definitiv zu hastig, griff Thiel nach dem ihm hingehaltenen Glühwein und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Und verbrannte sich die Zunge.

„Thiel!“

Eine lederbehandschuhte Hand griff erneut nach seiner Tasse, der neuen Tasse, die ihm vor Schreck zu entgleiten drohte, die andere schob sich in Thiels Sichtfeld, war kurz zuvor, sich an seine Wange zu legen, um… ja, um was zu tun eigentlich? Im letzten Moment schien sich Boerne dieselbe Frage zu stellen, denn er nahm die Hand wieder weg.

„Verbrennen Sie sich nicht.“

„Schon passiert.“

Er spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, griff einen Schwung inzwischen gefüllter Tassen und drehte sich zurück zu den Kollegen, die nun eng um einen der runden Tische mit eingebautem Schirm standen. Der Regen war wieder stärker geworden.

Kaum war er unter großem Jubel die Tassen losgeworden, stand Boerne wieder neben ihm.

Als Thiel nicht umhinkonnte, beim nächsten Schluck wieder leicht das Gesicht zu verziehen – seine Zunge war bei einer seltsamen Mischung aus taub und schmerzpochend angelangt – hob Boerne an, etwas zu sagen, und… schloss den Mund wieder. Und wann war das eigentlich passiert, dass Boerne Rücksicht auf ihn nahm, nicht mehr alles herausplapperte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging?

Thiel trank seine Tasse in großen Zügen, anstatt daran zu nippen, und Boerne sagte nichts und tat es ihm gleich.

 

~---~

 

„Ente mit Apfelsine?“

Thiel kicherte.

„Das is‘ jetzt nicht ihr Ernst.“

„Verehrter Herr Thiel, Sie sind betrunken.“

Boerne hatte sich bei ihm eingehakt, und bei jedem Schritt stupsten ihre Schultern mehr oder weniger sanft aneinander. Thiel hatte nicht vor, daran etwas zu ändern.

„Ja, genau. Und deswegen…“

Er verlor für einen Moment den Faden, fing sich aber wieder.

„…deswegen, ja deswegen ist das ne hirnrissige Idee. Ente mit Apfelsine.“

Ein fröhliches Glucksen hallte durch die leere Straße, und ihm wurde mit etwas Verspätung klar, dass es von ihm ausgegangen war.

Sein… sein Boerne klang beleidigt, als er antwortete.

„Es ist doch ausgemacht, dass ich diese Woche den Kochabend… also dass ich die Mahlzeit bestimme.“

Thiel lehnte sich etwas schwerer in Boernes Seite. Betrunken durfte er sowas.

„Also hören Sie, in meinem Zustand krieg ich höchstens noch ‘nen Toast hin oder so. Und Sie sind auch ganz schön angeschickert.“

Nicht so schlimm wie manchmal schon, Boerne konnte sich auch ziemlich volllaufen lassen, bis er keinen ganzen Satz mehr rausbrachte, was Thiel ehrlich gesagt ziemlich beängstigend fand, aber heute war dem nicht so.

Nein, sie waren beide genau richtig beschwipst. Er selbst vielleicht etwas mehr als sonst, nach der dürftigen Mahlzeit am Mittag.

Und dem Schreck der Erkenntnis vorhin.

Beschwipst genug, aber nicht so beschwipst, dass ihm nicht mehr klar war, dass er jetzt keine großartigen Kochkünste vollbringen konnte.

„Lassen Sie mich dann nur machen,“ murmelte Boerne. „Sie können ja zuschauen.“

Inzwischen waren Sie an der Haustür angelangt und Boerne fischte in der Innentasche seines schicken Mantels nach dem Schlüssel. Frau Schuster, die schwangere und daher nüchterne Sekretärin des Referats, hatte sie mitgenommen, und beide hatten vehement darauf bestanden, dass sie das letzte Stück von ihrem Haus aus auch zu Fuß gehen konnten.

Hatte ja auch geklappt.

Boerne beschwerte sich nicht, als Thiel mit den nassen Schuhen hinter ihm her in die Wohnung lief. Definitiv nicht ganz nüchtern.

Er zog die Schuhe einfach in der Küche aus, als er es merkte.

„Sehen Sie. Alles schon vorbereitet.“

Mit etwas zu viel Schwung zog Boerne eine in Frischhaltefolie eingewickelte, bereits marinierte Ente aus seinem Kühlschrank und stellte sie auf den Küchentisch.

„Passen se mal auf, dass Ihnen der Vogel nicht davonfliegt,“ grinste Thiel, und Boerne spitzte die Lippen und intonierte in einem affektierten britischen Akzent,

„I think we’ll have – Champagne with the bird.”

Er schaute ungerührt zu, als Thiel sich vor Lachen bog und sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch abstützen musste.

Eine Tupperdose wurde vor seine Nase gestellt.

„Die Füllung.“

Kaum war der Deckel offen, roch der ganze Raum nach Äpfeln, Orangen ( _Apfelsinen_ , sagte die Stimme in Thiels Kopf in Boernescher Manier) und Alkohol.

„Da wird man ja schon vom Dunst betrunken.“

„Na dann gut, dass wir schon betrunken sind.“

Diesmal kicherte Boerne; fand sich offensichtlich sehr lustig.

Thiel machte sich daran, die Ente zu füllen. Hatte er tatsächlich irgendwann schon mal gemacht, mit Susanne, in grauer Vorzeit.

Währenddessen hantierte Boerne am Herd.

Plötzlich roch es verbrannt. Irgendwie klebrig verbrannt.

„Boerne, was…“

Zucker. Es roch nach verbranntem Zucker.

Thiel sprang auf, aber Boerne hatte den Topf schon vom Herd genommen und in die Spüle gestellt, wo er vor sich hinzischte.

„Nehmen Sie einen neuen,“ riet Thiel, und Boerne legte die Spülbürste wieder weg.

Erstaunt stellte Thiel kurz darauf fest, dass der Ofen bereits vorheizte, und schob mit der übertriebenen Vorsicht eines Betrunkenen die gefüllte Ente hinein, ohne groß zu fragen, ob noch etwas fehlte.

Wobei, so langsam wurde er wieder etwas nüchterner.

Er stellte sich neben Boerne, der den karamellisierenden Zucker fixiert hatte, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge.

„Jetzt.“

„Nein, einen Moment noch.“

„Boerne…“

Boerne goss etwas aus der Flasche in seiner Hand in den Topf. Dampfende Sherrywolken füllten dieses Mal die Küche.

Thiel hustete.

„Jetzt der Orangensaft.“

„Welcher Orangensaft?“

Boerne fluchte, was er ausgenommen selten tat, und schob den Topf von der heißen Platte.

„Sie sollten doch die Orangen auspressen.“

„Ach, jetzt bin ich schuld, oder wie?“

Thiel grummelte etwas verärgerter, als er vorgehabt hatte, und Boerne schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht… Ich habe bestimmt vergessen, es Ihnen zu sagen.“

Huch. Das war neu. Ein Boerne, der sofort nachgab. Was klang der denn jetzt so entschuldigend?

„Is‘ ja auch egal.“

Mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln drehte sich Thiel um und holte zielsicher die Zitronenpresse aus dem linken Hängeschrank.

„Passen Sie auf mit dem Messer, Boerne.“

„Sagen Sie einem Rechtsmediziner nicht, wie er mit Messern umzugehen hat.“

„Jaja.“

Thiel schnappte sich die frisch geschnittenen Orangenhälften und begann, sie auszupressen.

„Wann haben Sie denn die Ente in den Ofen?“

„Och, weiß nicht…“

Und natürlich bekam er jetzt eine Standpauke, weil er die Eieruhr nicht gestellt hatte.

Thiel seufzte.

„Ich hab doch gleich gesagt, es ist keine gute Idee –“

„Schon gut, ich… das ist nicht so schlimm. Ich stelle einfach ein paar Minuten weniger ein.“

Und wieder wiegelte Boerne sofort ab. Man konnte fast meinen… dass Boerne heute irgendwie große Angst hatte, es sich mit ihm zu verscherzen. Seltsam war das.

Stumm wurde die Soßenzubereitung wieder aufgenommen, bis Boerne die Beilage wieder einfiel. Karottengemüse.

Also noch Karotten schälen.

Die Eieruhr piepte, und Boerne machte den Ofen auf und drehte die Ente um; stieß einen leisen Schmerzensschrei aus.

Thiel fuhr herum, griff nach Boernes Hand und hielt sie unter kaltes Wasser.

„Die andere Hand, Thiel.“

„Oh.“

Boerne kicherte schon wieder, konnte nicht so schlimm gewesen sein. Dieses alberne Kichern löste immer so ein Kribbeln in ihm aus. Und wo das Thiel sonst melancholisch gestimmt hätte, weil er wusste, dass daraus nichts werden würde, verleitete es ihn heute zu…

„Thiel? Haben Sie… haben Sie gerade meine Hand geküsst?“

Es klang ungläubig bis geschockt. Thiel wurde wieder rot, er merkte es genau, aber er grinste Boerne so frech an, wie er konnte.

„Müssen Sie sich eingebildet haben.“

Ein Stirnrunzeln war die einzige Reaktion, aber Boerne fragte nicht weiter. Stattdessen machte er endlich die Ofentür zu.

Dann half er mit den Karotten.

Das hieß, er ließ Thiel schälen und fing an zu würfeln, aber das hielt nicht lange vor.

„Schauen Sie mal.“

Schon wieder das Kichern.

Boerne hielt eine dicke Karotte hoch, die Thiel ihm gerade gereicht hatte. Die hatte so einen Knubbel am Ende, und so wie er sie jetzt…

Thiel hatte nicht gewusst, dass man eine Karotte auf so obszöne Weise halten konnte.

Diese hier war zugegebenermaßen von Natur aus recht… „Phallisch,“ beschloss Boerne. Und wie aus einem langsam plätschernden Bach ein Wasserfall werden konnte, wurde sein Kichern zu einer lauten Lachattacke.

Klar, Thiel rollte erstmal mit den Augen.

Aber ernst bleiben konnte er nicht.

Nicht, wenn Boerne lachte, dass ihm die Tränen aus den Augen liefen.

Er beruhigte sich jedoch recht schnell wieder, und sah zu, wie Boerne versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, machte Thiel einen Schritt auf ihn zu – einen kleinen, sie standen sowieso schon fast aneinander gelehnt da – und griff nach Boernes Brille, setzte sie ihm ab.

„Danke, Thiel.“

Die Worte klangen atemlos, und ein wenig dumpf, weil Boerne sich unzeremoniell das nächstbeste Geschirrtuch ins Gesicht geklatscht hatte und damit an seinen Augen herumtupfte.

Eine Geste, die so gar nicht zu einem solchen Einstecktuchmenschen wie Boerne passte.

Thiel starrte, und er starrte immer noch, als Boerne das Tuch wegnahm.

„Was?“

„Nichts.“

Boernes Haare waren verstrubbelt, und ohne Brille, mit von Lachtränen leicht geröteten Augen, sah er verletzlicher aus als sonst.

Thiel wandte sich wieder den Karotten zu.

Es war doch nicht fair, dass er nach Jahren immer noch dieses Kribbeln verspürte, wenn Boerne ihn ansah. Sowas ging doch sonst nach einer Weile vorbei. Entweder, wenn man nicht mehr so viel mit der betreffenden Person zu tun hatte, oder aber wenn man jemanden besser kennenlernte und merkte, dass da außer der oberflächlichen Anziehung nicht viel war.

Aber Boerne war ihm halt mit den Jahren immer lieber geworden, irgendwie.

Und dass er Boerne attraktiv fand… damit hatte Thiel auch schon vor Jahren seinen Frieden gemacht.

Diesbezüglich etwas zu unternehmen, war ihm lange überhaupt nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Selbst wenn ihn der Gedanke einmal kurz durchzuckte, wurde er wieder aussortiert. Zu viele Komplikationen.

Nur dass ihm die Komplikationen nach ein paar Tassen Glühwein nicht mehr so recht einfallen wollten und Boerne heute aber auch wirklich verdammt gut aussah.

Die Eieruhr schrillte.

Thiel zuckte zusammen.

Boerne holte eine Packung Kroketten aus dem Tiefkühlfach.

„Lassen Sie mich das machen,“ brummte Thiel, und bekam ein Augenrollen zum Dank.

„Ich pass schon auf dieses Mal.“

Es klang ein wenig spitz, sodass Thiel beschwichtigend lächelte.

„Ich hab doch gar nix gesagt.“

Er schaute Boerne dabei zu, wie er – vorsichtig – die Ofentür öffnete und sagte weiterhin nichts, als erst einmal Boernes Brille beschlug und er warten musste, bis er das Blech mit den Kroketten einschieben konnte.

Das Karottengemüse brutzelte, die Soße köchelte leise vor sich hin, die Ente war wohl inzwischen dreiviertelgar und begann, den Raum mit einem zusätzlichen köstlichen Geruch zu füllen.

Thiels Magen knurrte.

Seit dem Wurstbrötchen hatte er nichts mehr gegessen.

Natürlich musste Boerne ausgerechnet heute ein Gericht mit mehreren Stunden Zubereitungszeit wählen.

Aber naja, war eigentlich auch schön, wenn sich das Kochen etwas länger hinzog. In letzter Zeit blieben sie nach dem Abendessen oft nicht mehr lange sitzen. Irgendwann vor kurzem hatte sich ein ein wenig unbequemes Schweigen zwischen ihnen breitgemacht, wenn sie nach dem Essen einfach nur dasaßen und nichts mehr zu tun hatten.

Thiel wusste nicht, woher das kam. Boerne quatschte gerne und viel, aber mit den Jahren waren die Momente gekommen, in denen er auch mal nichts sagte. Thiel hatte sich darauf eventuell sogar etwas eingebildet – darauf, dass es diese Momente gab. Er hatte schon lange gemerkt, dass Boernes ausufernder Redefluss nicht selten etwas mit Unsicherheit zu tun hatte. Wenn er sich wohl fühlte, konnte er nämlich durchaus auch mal den Mund halten.

Aber eben in letzter Zeit, da war die Stille, die nach einem Kochabend oder auch sonst ab und an zwischen ihnen herrschte irgendwie… unfertig. Hatte nichts Beruhigendes und Bequemes mehr an sich, sondern machte Thiel ganz nervös. Und Boerne wohl auch, zumindest verabschiedete der sich dann immer recht schnell.

„Thiel?“

Boerne hielt ihm einen Teller mit diesen kleinen belegten Toasteckendingern hin, die es oft zu irgendwelchen feierlichen Anlässen gab.

Er griff zu.

Und legte dann beim Kauen den Kopf schief.

„Haben Sie das jetzt gerade extra noch…?“

Boerne lächelte. Ein wenig verlegen vielleicht.

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Sie schon ein wenig hungrig –“

„Hmja. Schon n’bisschen. Danke.“

„Gern geschehen.“

Normalerweise, dachte Thiel später, wäre er an diesem Punkt misstrauisch geworden. Boerne war definitiv zu freundlich, zu zuvorkommend. Aber noch hüllten ihn die Nachwirkungen des Glühweins in eine sanfte Wolke der Zufriedenheit.

 

~---~

 

„Nein, wirklich nicht, danke.“

Von der Ente war nicht viel übrig geblieben, aber jetzt konnte er echt nicht mehr.

Boerne warf ihm einen Blick zu, der schwer zu interpretieren war.

Thiel wurde nicht so recht schlau daraus, bis Boerne etwas zögerlich anfing:

„Aber Sie bleiben doch noch…?“

Das reichhaltige Essen hatte die Watte der Trunkenheit, die sie umgeben hatte, mit sich fortgenommen. Thiel war wieder nüchtern, und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend nahm er Boernes Unruhe, sowie seinen flehentlichen Blick, nicht einfach zur Kenntnis. Diesmal hinterfragte er. Was er sonst ja sowieso immer und automatisch tat.

Aber er fragte nicht laut.

Nein, laut sagte er:

„Na klar.“

Nickte einmal bekräftigend, damit Boerne nicht mehr so beunruhigt aussah.

Der sprang auf, um zwei Gläser Wein einzugießen.

„Gehen Sie schon mal vor.“

Während Thiel sich mit einem Stoßseufzer auf Boernes wirklich verdammt bequemes Sofa fallen ließ, versuchte er eine Erklärung für Boernes Verhalten zu finden.

Diese Übervorsichtigkeit, die sein geschätzter Nachbar heute an den Tag legte… Boerne wollte etwas. Nur was?

Er musste ein wenig grinsen, und ließ sich damit prompt wieder von seinen Gedanken ablenken, als aus der Küche ein dumpfer Ton zu hören war und Boerne laut von ihm wissen wollte, welcher Idiot denn seine Schuhe im Weg herumstehen lassen hatte.

Das Schweigen, dachte Thiel eine lange Weile später, war heute im Vergleich zu den letzten Wochen etwas ruhiger, etwas mehr wie früher, aber immer noch stand etwas Ungesagtes im Raum.

Er lehnte ein zweites Glas Wein ab, wollte sich nicht wieder vom Alkohol einlullen lassen, so schön das gewesen war. Und vor allem wollte er sehen, wie Boerne reagierte.

Offensichtlich mit einem recht verzweifelt-hilflosen Blick (die konnte er gut) und einem: „Aber…“

„Aber was?“

Irgendwie fühlte es sich gefährlich an, das Nachfragen, als ob er eine Lawine lostreten könnte.

„Aber… also, Sie haben es aber noch nicht eilig, oder?“

_Jetzt rück halt damit raus, Boerne, was immer es ist. Du machst mich vollkommen kirre._

„Nee. Hab’s nicht eilig.“

Und Boerne verfiel zurück in sein uncharakteristisches Schweigen.

Die Stille lastete schwer auf dem Raum.

Vielleicht, wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er ihr für einen Moment entgehen, dachte Thiel. Er lehnte den Kopf auf die Sofalehne, lehnte ihn ganz nach hinten, und…

 

~---~

 

Das nächste, was er wahrnahm, war so ein leichtes Kitzeln an der Stirn. Nein, mehr von der Stirn bis zum Ohr. Nicht viel mehr als ein Windhauch, aber wärmer. Lebendiger.

Er blinzelte, ein wenig orientierungslos nach dem ungeplanten Nickerchen, und obwohl Boerne zurückzuckte wie von der Tarantel gestochen, oder gerade deswegen, wurde ihm sofort klar, was das eben gewesen war.

Boerne hatte ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen.

Boerne hatte…

Thiel setzte sich auf.

Boerne sah ihn nicht an.

„Jetzt aber raus mit der Sprache, Boerne. Was ist los?“

Seine Stimme klang ziemlich belegt, und vielleicht nicht nur deswegen, weil er gerade aufgewacht war.

„Es ist nichts“, beteuerte Boerne derweil und Thiel hatte gute Lust, laut zu werden. Das wurde er gerne mal, wenn man ihn für dumm verkaufen wollte.

Er hielt sich zurück, aber Boerne sah es ihm an.

„Nein wirklich, es ist nichts. Um Weihnachten ist es ein wenig...nunja. Aber das gibt sich wieder.“

„Das müssen Sie mir erklären.“

Thiel wunderte sich, wie ruhig er sprach, wo es doch in seinem Inneren schrie: ‚Was ist hier los?‘

„Ach, Thiel, das wissen Sie doch.“

„Gar nichts weiß ich.“

Ob er es wissen wollte, das war die Frage, aber nun war hier etwas begonnen worden, was zu Ende geführt werden musste, das spürte Thiel instinktiv.

Aber Boerne, der es doch auch wissen musste, so wie er ihn heute Abend immer wieder präventiv vom Gehen abgehalten hatte… Boerne wehrte sich immer noch dagegen.

„Bitte, lassen Sie es.“

Was konnte denn so schlimm sein, dass Boerne aufs Bitten verfiel?

„Was haben Sie gerade gemacht? Als ich aufgewacht bin?“

Boerne blickte zu Boden. Und dann wieder hoch. Irgendwie trotzig.

„Ich habe… Sie haben meine Hand geküsst!“

Es klang äußerst vorwurfsvoll.

Nun wurde er schon zum dritten Mal rot heute, dachte Thiel ein wenig verzweifelt. So langsam reichte es ihm damit.

„Darüber beschweren Sie sich jetzt? Zwei Stunden später?“

Mit einem Mal herrschte absolute Stille. Weil etwas in seinen eigenen Worten ihn plötzlich auf den Gedanken brachte…

Dann sprach Boerne es aus, mit diesem Blick der sagte ‚das wissen Sie doch‘ (und dieses Mal hätte Thiel es nicht mehr bestritten).

„Ich beschwere mich gar nicht. Das ist es ja.“

Thiel schaute Boerne stumm an.

Dieser endlos hilflose Blick, der deutlicher um Verzeihung bat, als es Worte je gekonnt hätten.

„Boerne…“

Jetzt klang seine Stimme heiser.

„Sie müssen… Es tut mir leid, aber Sie müssen mir das jetzt einfach klipp und klar sagen. Ich muss… Ich muss das jetzt hören.“

Boernes Gesichtsausdruck wechselte zu ‚gequält‘ und Thiel unterdrückte den Impuls, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.

Sie saßen eh mit einem Mal schon viel näher zusammen, als er vorhin gedacht hatte, beide leicht nach vorn gelehnt, zum Anderen hin. Thiel rückte noch ein Stückchen nach vorn, konnte gar nicht anders, und da war plötzlich ein Bild in seinem Kopf, ein Bild für das was er da tat. Was auch Boerne offensichtlich tat.

Eine Blume, die sich zur Sonne hin drehte.

„Herrgott, Thiel. Ich bin nun mal verliebt und ich werde es nicht mehr so leicht los.“

Und plötzlich hatte es Boerne nun doch einfach so gesagt.

Es folgte eine erneute absolute Stille. Eine erstarrte Stille. Keiner rührte sich, und keiner sah weg.

Schließlich fasste sich Thiel ein Herz. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr, hatte, wer weiß, vielleicht gar noch nie ein solches Pochen dabei verspürt, als würde ihm das Organ aus dem Körper springen wollen.

„Wer sagt denn, dass Sie es loswerden sollen?“

Er war auf alles gefasst und erschrak doch, als Boerne die Augen zusammenkniff und die Lippen aufeinanderpresste.

Ein leises „Nicht.“ stahl sich trotzdem noch aus seinem Mund, so sehr Boerne wohl versuchte, es zurückzuhalten. Und dann brachen doch gleich noch mehr Worte aus ihm heraus.

„Bitte sag… sagen Sie sowas nicht.“

„Was? Warum nicht?“

Das war doch jetzt nicht… jetzt hatte er sich getraut, zumindest ein bisschen, hatte den Sprung gewagt, und Boerne wollte es nicht hören?

„Die Hoffnung ist eine grausame Seelentäuscherin,“ sprach Boerne leise in den Raum, und er sah ihn nicht mehr an. Thiel fragte sich, ob er zitierte, oder ob die Worte von ihm selbst stammten, aber das war doch auch egal.

Er lehnte sich nach vorn, nahm Boernes Gesicht in beide Hände, spürte ihn zusammenzucken und blickte in weit aufgerissene Augen.

In der letzten Sekunde verließ ihn der Mut, und seine Lippen legten sich stattdessen auf Boernes Stirn.

Boerne gab einen wehen, erstickten Laut von sich.

Dann riss er sich sichtbar zusammen. Atmete einmal tief durch. Lehnte seine Stirn an Thiels, warm und seltsam vertraut. Seine Hände schlossen sich um Thiels, nahmen diese vorsichtig von seinen Wangen fort, hielten fest.

Einen Moment lang noch verharrten sie so.

Thiel blickte nach unten, auf seine Hände, von Boernes Händen umklammert, und stellte ruhig fest, dass er etwas gefunden hatte, das ihm gefehlt hatte. Er hatte nur nicht gewusst, wie sehr.

Und mit dieser Erkenntnis, die ihn von Innen heraus wärmte, blickte er auf.

In Boernes suchende Augen.

Vorsichtig, leise, als ob er Angst hatte, den Bann zu brechen, fragte Boerne mit Worten das, was auch seine Augen wissen wollten.

Ob Thiel denn auch wirklich…

Und Thiel? Thiel, der noch nie mit einem Mann… nun, mit einem Mann… also, naja, was gehabt hatte eben; Thiel, der in einem Alter angekommen war, in dem man nicht mehr viel Veränderung wollte, und schon gar keine diesen Ausmaßes; Thiel, der sich seiner Verletzlichkeit mit den Jahren zunehmend bewusst geworden war und dem absolut klar war, wie sehr ihm Boerne, ja, Boerne, ausgerechnet Boerne, wehtun konnte, falls es schief ging…

Thiel sagte einfach ja.


End file.
